


When I was your man

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Songs as Fanfiction [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad!Tony, Steal!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmmm too young, to dumb to realize<br/>That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand<br/>Should have given all my hours when I had the chance<br/>Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance<br/>Now my baby is dancing, but she’s dancing with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was your man

_(A/N: Little gif to help you visualize... This is for when Steve is hurt by Tony, and when Tony is crying in bed and listening to the radio, mouthing the words.)_

__

_"It's Valentines day." Steve says quietly._

_"And?" Tony doesn't even look up as he works on one of his projects._

_"Well, we could celebrate. You know, get each other flowers? Chocolates?"_

_"Why would I do that when there are bunches of flowers right outside?"_

_"I-I- never mind..." Steve sighs as he walks out of the room slowly while a small tear falls from his eye._

Tony was such an idiot. How could he not have seen that Steve wanted all of those things? Tony thought as he took another long pull from the bottle of whiskey. He's been getting drunk more and more often these days. JARVIS kept on trying to get him to stop, but he just... couldn't. The one thing he couldn't live without... was gone. And he could never replace him even if he wanted to. He tried, but it just wasn't the same. And it wouldn't ever be.

_The stylish lanterns were shining softly on the gala below. Tony had just finished a speech when Steve approached him. "Hey Tony."_

_"Hey! Babe, great speech right? I think that even more people will start buying more of my products now." They stopped to smile at the paparazzi as they rushed over. When the lights finally stopped flashing, Tony pecked Steve on the lips and turned to leave. Steve smiled and tried to clasp Tony's hand in his. Tony pulled back in surprise. "What are you doing?"_

_"I-I just thought-"_

_"I don't like to be handed things. Not even hands." And with that, Tony spun on his heel and left. Steve just stood there. After a long moment his face slowly fell from its shocked expression. He couldn't even cry. As he did every night when Tony was in the workshop or sleeping. He turned and walked briskly out of the gala. He didn't know what he was doing anymore..._

Tony was laying in bed listening to the radio. Tony and Steve used to do that when Tony was being less of a jerk at the beginning of their relationship. The bed they used to sleep in together (when Tony did sleep) just felt too big now without a certain body there with his. A new song started playing on the radio. Tony suddenly let out a sob. This was their favorite song. The lyrics were kind of ironic now that they were happening to him. But the song just didn't sound the same anymore. There used to be a certain feel about the song. Like They felt so lucky that that situation wasn't theirs to deal with. Tony let out a wet chuckle. Well look at him now. Miserable, and alone.

"Sir?" JARVIS'S called out tentatively.

"What?" Tony said sadly.

"The other Avengers are asking for you in the common room. Will you be attending to them?"

Tony lets out a huff and wipes his eyes. He gets up and shuffles to the bathroom. Best not to look a mess. Which he certainly is at the moment. "Sure JARVIS. Tell them I'll be there in twenty."

"Yes sir."

///

Tony walks into the room and everyone falls silent. Even though Tony cleaned up before he went downstairs, he still looked horrible. Thor stood up and abandoned his beloved pop tarts. "Man of Iron! We have been awaiting your arrival!" He stopped and looked around. "But were is the Captain? I thought he would be in your presents?" Tony froze. His chest felt like it was caving in on itself. It was still as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. Which it didn't. It happened last week.

"Tony?" Natasha stepped forward. "Where's Steve? We haven't seen him all week. We thought you two were off somewhere."

Tony's face darkened. His heart broke a little more from just hearing his name. He sure did fuck this one up _real_ bad. "Steve left." He said as he turned away and moved toward the liquor cupboard. Everyone looked at each other, their faces creased with worry.

Bruce walked closer to Tony. "What happened? Things didn't look that bad. I mean..." He looked at Clint for help.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. You and Steve were arguing a bit but we didn't think he would actually dump you." Everyone face-palmed.

Tony grabbed the bottle of scotch and turned back toward them. "I don't want to talk about it." He started to head back toward the stairs.

Bruce grabbed his arm. "Wait. What we meant to say was; Are you okay?"

Tony whipped around to glare at him. "Does it _look_ like I'm _okay_?!" He waved his arms around for emphasis.

Bruce flinched back. "Hey, we're just trying to help..."

"Well, I don't need your help!" Tony snarled.

Natasha glared at him. "Stop. Just sit down and tell us what happened." Her face softened. "Please."

Tony sat down scowling. But he took one look at the others and his face fell. He leaned back as he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I-I was an ass. I didn't give him the love that he needed. I got too worked up in my wealth and work. I should have given him flowers, and held his hand. I was having too many speeches when all he wanted to do was dance. I just keep on thinking about all of the things I should have done, and it's just tearing me down. How could I have been so heartless?! With all of my petty needs and selfish ways. And now..." Tony stifled a sob. "...and now he's gone. You all know how much he just loved to dance." Tony smiled at the memory of Steve at their second date. They were at a party and both were a little tipsy. But when they got to the dance floor, all hell broke loose. That next morning, Steve couldn't stop talking about it. He said that it was the most fun he'd had in years. But then Tony frowned as he remembered the news he saw that morning. "And now all of the things I _should have_ done, he's doing with another man..."

Everyone looked like they wanted to hug him. Except for Natasha. She'll probably just give him a squeeze on the shoulder or something. It was quiet for a minute, then Natasha grabbed Tony by the arm and dragged him out of the chair. "Lets go."

"Go? Go where?" Tony sniffled.

"To get your man back."

///

"This is a horrible idea." Tony griped as he was shoved forcefully into one of Tony's cars. "He's never going to take me back!"

"Shut up!" Nat snapped at him. "He wont if you keep on acting like that. Give him a reason to let you have another chance."

Tony was about to argue again, but she gave him a _look._ He was quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they got there, the club was in full swing. People were laughing and drinking. Some people were knocked out cold on the floor. A couple of lovers were making out at the bar. But it was the dance floor that caught his attention. Steve was dancing with Loki. But there wasn't any flow between the two. Steve was trying to really shake it, while Loki was trying to waltz. Which was actually kind of ridiculous considering that this was a bar, not a ball. Tony strode over to the pair, leaving the others behind to gawk. But as Tony approached the couple, he felt his confidence slipping.

Steve saw him first and ground to a halt. "Tony?" He said softly. Tentatively. Sullenly. His voice shook with unsaid emotion. Loki turned around as well.

"There you are! Thor has been giving me such grief about getting your Captain here so you can 'patch things up' as the Hawk had put it. It's been lovely, but I'd much rather be planning my revenge against Thor right about now. Ta!" And with that, Loki vanished. Leaving only a puff of smoke and a lingering scent of frozen pines and spiced apples. The two just stared at the spot for awhile not knowing what just happened.

Tony turned back to face Steve. "Steve..."

Steve backed up. "No Tony. I don't want your half-assed excuses. About how it wont happen again, or I'll try to be better next time. You don't get it do you? I _love_ you. More than anything. But its obvious that you don't love me nearly as much back." Steve was starting to cry now. "So just go. We're through." He was about to turn and run, but Tony grabbed his arm tightly. "Let go!"

"No!"

"I said let go!"

"And I said no." Tony looked like he was about to start crying too. "Just hear me out, okay? I-I love you. _So_ much. I'm not used to saying this, but you need to hear it. My dumbass pride, ego, needs and selfish ways, caused a good strong man like you to walk out of my life. Now I might never, ever get to clean out the mess I’m in. And it haunts me every time I close my eyes. It all just sounds like bullshit, but I now see that everything I deemed important, wasn't. At least, not as much as you." Tony dragged his hands through his hair. "After you left, I looked back over the past few times we had together and I realized that getting you flowers, holding your hand, and just giving you time for everything. Even though it almost pains me to say this, but I've always, always, _always_ been wrong when it came to you. I thought you were happy. But obviously... you weren't. I know it's probably much too late for me to try to apologize for my mistakes, but I just really want you to know..." Tony walked forward and joined their hands together. "I'll buy you flowers, I'll hold your hand when ever you want! I'll even hold your hand while your taking a dump or something!" Steve let out a little sob/giggle. "But I'll give you all of my hours whether I have the chance or not. I'll take you to every fucking party in New York! Cause I remember how much you loved to dance. I'll do _all_ of the things I should have done... when I was your man."

Steve was speechless. "Tony... I... I didn't think-"

"That I would actually see through all of my bullshit? Yeah, I finally have." Tony smiled sweetly through all of his tears. "So, are you going to take this spoiled rich kid back?" He waited on baited breath.

Steve just stood there for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was broken and wobbly. "I-I don't know what to say..."

Tony brought him in closer. "What do you say?"

Steve moved his mouth, but no words came out. Then, he stopped and lurched forward and crash the other man's lips to his own. Tony almost sobbed with relief. But that quickly turned into a moan. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But Natasha had to walk up and stop the whole thing by placing her hand on both of their shoulders. "Why don't you two take this back home, hm?"

They broke apart with a gasp. Tony looked annoyed at the intrusion, but reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, I see a lot of phones coming up." He looked over at Steve, who was panting softly. "Lets go home babe."

Steve smiled shyly but sweetly. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

///

On the way home, Tony was looking out of the window. "This isn't the way the song ended at all..."

Steve lifted his head from Tony's shoulder. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Steve shrugged and laid his head back down. Tony smiled at him and whispered quietly, "I will do all of the things I should have done. And more."

**Author's Note:**

> This song almost makes me cry! Also, I keep on seeing this situation whenever I hear this song, so I wrote it! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Here is the whole song:
> 
> Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
> Our song on the radio, but it don’t sound the same  
> When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down  
> Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
> It all just sound like uh, uh, uh
> 
> Chorus:  
> Hmmm too young, to dumb to realize  
> That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
> Should have given all my hours when I had the chance  
> Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
> Now my baby is dancing, but she’s dancing with another man.
> 
> My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
> Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
> Now I'll never, never get to clean out the mess I’m in  
> And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
> It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh
> 
> Chorus:  
> Too young, to dumb to realize  
> That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
> Should have given all my hours when I had the chance  
> Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
> Now my baby is dancing, but she’s dancing with another man.
> 
> Although it hurts I’ll be the first to say that I was wrong  
> Oh, I know I’m probably much too late  
> To try and apologize for my mistakes  
> But I just want you to know  
> I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hands  
> Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
> Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
> Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!


End file.
